A Lost Sea
by BrokenKai
Summary: A short oneshot with mention AkuRoku and AkuDemik. Axel helped Demyx out from the beginning, but when Roxas came, Axel was stolen. Axel realizes what he missed when Demyx was gone. 1 cuss word, not that big a deal.


**Feel the rise and fall of the waves, move with the currents, breathe in the salty atmosphere. This is the ocean, this is the sea. This… this is home to me.**

Demy has always loved the ocean. He owned a little cottage by the beach and every morning at six, he'd walk out on his back porch with the sun rising and the waves crashing on the shore. And it always inspired him to write songs on his guitar. Then, when the Heartless attacked, the sea turned black, and eventually… it was no more. Just like Demy.

Demy, now known as Demyx, had his heart stolen by a Shadow Heartless. Demyx no longer held any memories from Demy, and when he woke up in a strange place, filled of nothing, he was naked, cold, and felt like he had just been conked on the head with a baseball bat. A metal one. He remembered someone coming out of a dark hole, a portal. Then so many others showed up. They all wore the same thing: black cloaks, silver fastenings, black boots with silver lining and their hoods covered their faces. Demyx was confused and wanted to be scared. He didn't know who or where he was or what was going on, and he didn't feel scared, but he was so confused.

One of them, the tallest, lowered his hood to show orange eyes, long silver hair, and dark skin. In a deep voice he said, "Welcome to the Organization, Nobody."

"What?" Demyx replied.

"Axel." one of the cloaked figures stepped up from behind the silver-haired man. "Fill in number IX. Bring him back to the castle afterwards."

"What should we call him, Superior?" a voice, not as deep as the other's voice, but a bit more stronger, asked.

The so-called Superior looked at Demyx and replied, "Number IX shall be known as Demyx… The Melodious Nocturne."

With that, all but the one who was talking to the Superior disappeared into black portals. The one that stayed lowered his hood and revealed long, red hair, piercing green eyes, pale skin, and black, spear shaped tattoos under his eyes. Before Demyx could speak, he said to him, "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

Demyx simply nodded, urging Axel to continue. That Axel did. "When Xemnas says Organization, he means an organization of Nobodies. Nobodies are beings without hearts and no emotion. There are all types of Nobodies. We are created from people who had strong hearts."

Demyx asked Axel, "Okay. I get that. But can I please have some clothes?"

"Here." Axel somehow summoned a set of clothes. Underwear, a black shirt, black pants, black boots with silver lining, and a black cloak with silver fastenings. Demyx put them on and Axel continued explaining things. That's how Axel and Demyx became close friends. Closer than best friends, as close as brothers. Whenever Axel was enraged by one of the Organization members, Demyx would be able to clear it with just a simple hug. After a few years, Axel and Demyx felt like they had something. Something that felt like love. It interested the rest of the members how two shells with no hearts and no emotions could love each other like they did. They didn't know how they could, but they were a little jealous, but as thankful as a Nobody could be that they had found some emotion, even if they didn't know if it was real or not.

Then Roxas came and took the flame from the water. Roxas started hanging out with Axel more, and Axel started hanging out with Demyx less. Demyx missed Axel's warmth at night and had to double up on the blankets to keep him cozy and comfortable. If he listened close, Demyx could hear Axel's moans coming from four doors down. Demyx cried when he heard these. How could he cry when he had no heart? And when Roxas was sent on a mission, Demyx decided to spend time with Axel that night. He was cutting up something, he didn't remember, but the knife slipped and he cut his finger. Blood started to spill. He was horrified. He felt the sting of pain. He wanted to know if he was supposed to have no heart, how did his blood flow? After healing himself, he finished making whatever for Axel. When he was done, he looked for his dancing flame. He found him in Roxas's room.

"Axel?" he asked quietly.

"Hey Demyx." Axel replied.

"Do you wanna have dinner with me?" asked the melodious blond.

"No thanks."

"Oh, c'mon, we haven't hung out in ages."

"I said no Demyx."

"What happened to you?" Demyx asked, completely hurt. "Why'd you change? You never broke it off with me. Technically, we're still going together."

"So? Your point?" Axel asked coldly.

"I miss you. I want you back."

"Well, I don't want to be with you anymore." said Axel, his back turned to Demyx. Demyx's eyes filled with tears. He ran from the room and barged into Xemnas' office.

"Why?!" Demyx screamed at Xemnas, who looked up from a report.

"What?" the Superior replied.

"Why does it hurt so much!? If I'm a shell and have no heart, no emotion, _why the hell does it hurt so much!?_" he screamed. The whole castle heard him.

And when Demyx faded away, the last thing he saw was Axel. His unbelievable red hair, emerald green eyes, tattoos and all. And when Axel heard about it from Xemnas, he realized he missed out on his ocean. And now, it was black and gone, just like how Demyx's life as a Nobody had begun.


End file.
